Christmas in Hong Kong
by SakuraCherryBlossom
Summary: Syaoran's mom asked him to come home for christmas. He asks Sakura,tomoyo and eriol to come along. Will his mother like how close sakura and her son have become? READ PLEASEEEEEEE!!This is my second fic... In the ending there'd be S+S and probably E+T..
1. Chapter 1

Let's just say that Syaoran never left Japan and never told Sakura how he felt.In the later chapters there'd be S+S..   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A young boy with amber eyes stared out of his appartment at the tiny lily white snow gently fell. His mind wandered. Wandered to Hong Kong where his family was. He missed them alot but for some reason he couldnt go back. It wasnt because he was afraid of the consequences for failing to get the clow cards. No it wasnt that. It was something deeper. Suddenly, the phone rang making him jump in fright.  
  
"Hello Syaoran," a cold voice said.  
"Mother?" said Syaoran sounding very confused.  
"How are you?" the woman asked coldly.  
"Fine, you?" enquired the young boy. "What does she want?" he asked himself.  
"Since it's Christmas, i was wondering if you'd like to come home? announced Yelan Li.  
"Uhh.. Yea sureee.. But can I bring some friends along?"  
"How many?"  
"Three, if you don't mind"  
"Expect 4 tickets to Hong Kong in your mail two days from now."  
"Thank You Mother.Goodbye"  
"Goodbye" and they both hung up..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Next day at school.  
  
It was the last day of school. Thankfully. Syaoran saw Sakura Tomoyo and Eriol under the cherry blossom tree eating. Suddenly a familiar voice called, "hey syaoran. over here." He ran up to the tiny group and sat down. For the past seven years they had all become good friends. Even though Eriol put him and Sakura through alot, they began to trust him. Tomoyo and Syaoran had always been friends. Sakura and Syaoran also had become really close. Closer than he had ever gotten to anyone in his life. Finally making up his mind, he decided to ask them if they'd like to go to Hong Kong with him for Christmas. They all said they'd call him and tell him. Sakura and tomoyo had to ask their parent and Eriol had to make sure that Nakuru and Suppi-chan would be alright.  
  
That night Syaoran received 3 calls.. All three were positive responses..  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	2. Chapter 2

Two Days Later:  
At the airport..  
  
They 16 year olds (nut exactly sure bout eriol... lol but wutever..)said goodbye to their family as they heard their flight being called..  
They ran into the plane and sat in their seats, waving goodbye to the people they called family.  
  
10 Hours Later  
  
Sakura woke up. As she rose her head, she say that Syaoran was fast asleep, his head leaning on her shoulder. She carefully and gently caressed his cheek with her fingers. 'He so cute' she thought dreamily. 'If only he felt the same way about me that i feel about him. Not just friends but more than that.' She sighed. She started to sing as she removed a strand of hair from his face, revealing his handsome features.  
  
When you have no light to guide you   
And no one to walk to walk beside you   
I will come to you   
Oh I will come to you   
When the night is dark and stormy   
You won't have to reach out for me   
I will come to you   
Oh I will come to you  
  
Sakura began to look saddened as she continued singing sweetly. Her mind kept wandering back to her thought minutes ago.  
  
We all need somebody we can turn to   
Someone who'll always understand   
So if you feel that your soul is dyin'   
And you need the strength to keep tryin'   
I'll reach out and take your hand   
  
Her eyes began to turn watery as she began to sing from her heart.  
  
When you have no light to guide you   
And no one to walk to walk beside you   
I will come to you   
Oh I will come to you   
When the night is dark and stormy   
You won't have to reach out for me   
I will come to you   
Oh I will come to you"  
  
As she sang the last line ended the tears finally rolled down her cheek and unto Syaoran's face. Sakura began sobbing into the palm of her hands. Syaoran slowly and sleepily awoke. Seeing Sakura in distress, his senses immediately returned. As he was about to ask her what was wrong, his hands somehow found its way around Sakura, holding her, trying to comfort her.   
"Sakura,what's wrong?"  
sob.. sob.. sob..  
"C'mon Sakura tell me.." he said soothingly as he held her tighter.  
  
For hours they stayed like that, Sakura sobbing onto his shirt.  
Sakura feeling comfortable eventually calmed down and fell asleep in Syaoran's arms. Syaoran saw this and just held on to her as he eventually fell asleep.  
  
`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
you like it?  
Please Review!!  
  
Bye! 


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry that the chapters were so short..   
  
Kim, i didnt know what song to put and at that time hanson was playing..  
Chibiwolf, she was crying because she thought that syaoran would never love her..  
  
btw does anyone know if it snows in hong kong?   
lol i dunno so plz mail me at Sakuracherry_blossom@hotmail.com or tell me in your review..  
thanks for the reviews..  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
  
"Hey Sakura, Syaoran wake up!" yelled Tomoyo in fury. She had been trying to wake them for 10mins and she was growing impatient. The anger boiled inside her like steaming hot lava. She screamed again, "SAKURAAAAAAAAAA! WAKE UP!!!!"  
"What?" said Sakura and Syaoran simultaneously. When they both realized that they were in each others arms they both blushed and turned away from eachother.  
  
1 hr later  
The 4 teenagers came out of the aeroplane. As they walked further, Syaoran spotted his mother. "Mother" he called out and ran to the car.  
HE dropped his luggage and hugged her.  
  
The long and bumpy drive to the mansion was filled with silence, as Syaoran just stared at Sakura who was staring out the window sadly. As they arrived at the gigantic mansion, Sakura turned around and saw Syaoran staring at her in worry. So she quickly put on a fake smile. Getting out of the car, Tomoyo and Sakura stared in amazement at the large house they were about to stay in for a month.  
  
Still stunned, the two girls walked into the house. One of Syaoran's sisters led them and Eriol to the guestroom's. Kaoru's (Sorry i dont know their names so please forgive me!!) hair was long, confined by pink silk complementing her eyes. Her eyes were blue, a   
startling colour, vivid, bright and alive. They were darker than the sky but lighter than the night and as wide and innocent as a new born babe's. "WOWWWWWWW!" they said in amazement for the rooms were extremely large and spacious.  
  
Syaoran went into his room and unpacked. When he was finished, he went into Sakura's room to check on her. She was still unpacking. He grabbed a chair and started a conversation.   
"Sakura?" he asked anxiously.  
"Yes Syaoran?"  
"Come sit over here," and he patted her bed. not knowing what else to do, she sat.  
"Syaoran? Are you feeling alright?"  
"Yes Sakura. It's just that I'm worried about you."  
"Why?"  
"Sakura you were sobbing for hours last night. And in the car you just stared mindlessly out the window. I must know, why were you crying last night?"  
Sakura grew hessitant (can't spell..), then she said, "oh it's nuthin. I'm sorry that i worried you,"  
"Sakura, tell me what's wrong.. I know there's somthing."  
"It's noth-" and she was cut off by Syaoran's words, "Sakura you cant fool me i know there's somthing wrong."  
Finally giving up she lied, "It's just that I miss my mother." and her eyes grew teary.  
"Sakura, i'm so sorry i brought it up" he said, knowing that, that wasnt the reason but he decided to let it go before she started to cry.  
  
As he was leaving her room, he told her to stay in bed and that he'd bring breakfast for her. He went into tomoyo's room and asked her to stay with Sakura. He and Eriol went into the kitchen and made fried eggs with toast. They carried breakfast into Sakura's room for both her and Tomoyo. Eriol carrying the girls' breakfast and Syaoran carrying theirs. Eriol raised his hand slowly as he exitted the room and had a mischievous smile. When he raised his hand it and the chair Syaoran was to sit on glowed. They made another trip to the kitchen to bring the steaming hot tea.   
  
As the boys entered the room, Syaoran sensed somthing, but he decided not to worry about it. He rest Sakura's cup on the table next to her and Tomoyo's cup on the one near her. He then sat on the chair. "Thanks for breakfast in bed you guys," Tomoyo said.   
"No Problem, We're nice arent we?" said Syaoran as he leaned back on his chair. Then there was a sudden CRASH! Syaoran screamed in fury "ERIOL!!!" Everyone burst into laughter.   
"Hey, you want some help?" asked Eriol stretching his hand so Syaoran.  
" Sure you'll help me, help me run off a cliff," he muttered under his breath.   
"Huh?" enquired Eriol.  
"Oh nuthin!" he said as he got up and sat on the bed.  
"You alright Syaoran?" Sakura asked concerned. Answering in the affirmative, he smiled at her making her blush as red as a tomato. The room was suddenly filled with defeaning silence.  
  
Sakura suddenly broke the silence by saying, "I'm feeling a bit sick, how bout you guys go watch tv, i'll be out in a few minutes." They all went out the room and sat on the sofa and put on the television. "The Christmas Carol" was on. Suddenly the door opened and Sakura came out. She sat on the sofa next to Tomoyo. Yelan Li came and decided to sit and view the movie her son and his friends were watching. Sakura started to feel ill so she asked Tomoyo to move over to the other sofa so she could lie fown and before she knew it she fell fast asleep. During a comercial Syaoran went into the kitchen to grab a snack for his beloved mother and a drink for himself. When he came back he saw Sakura lying on the sofa and decided to carry her into her room. He gave his mother the snack and told Tomoyo, "I'll carry her into her room," As he touched her forehead he yelped in pain, "Ahh. Whoa, she's got a fever." He carried her in his room and gently rest her on the bed. He filled a bowl with water and soaked a cloth in it. Five minutes later, he took it out and placed it on her extremely hot forehead.He sat there in deep worry.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
  
  
  
  
you like?  
huh huh??  
this long enough??  
it's my second fic.. so plz dont be too harsh!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` 


	4. Chapter 4

author's note : Umm i really didnt know what happened? i dunno how where was a chapter 4 and i only wrote 3 chapters. si i fixed it so plz read...  
btw THANK YOU SO VERY MUCH FOR REVIEWING!!!  
  
* * - dream  
  
````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
Sakura suddenly broke the silence by saying, "I'm feeling a bit sick, how bout you guys go watch tv, i'll be out in a few minutes." They all went out the room and sat on the sofa and put on the television. "The Christmas Carol" was on. Suddenly the door opened and Sakura came out. She sat on the sofa next to Tomoyo. Yelan Li came and decided to sit and view the movie her son and his friends were watching. Sakura started to feel ill so she asked Tomoyo to move over to the other sofa so she could lie fown and before she knew it she fell fast asleep. During a comercial Syaoran went into the kitchen to grab a snack for his beloved mother and a drink for himself. When he came back he saw Sakura lying on the sofa and decided to carry her into her room. He gave his mother the snack and told Tomoyo, "I'll carry her into her room," As he touched her forehead he yelped in pain, "Ahh. Whoa, she's got a fever." He carried her in his room and gently rest her on the bed. He filled a bowl with water and soaked a cloth in it. Five minutes later, he took it out and placed it on her extremely hot forehead.He sat there in deep worry.  
``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
CHAPTER 4  
  
Tomoyo rubbed ointment on Sakura to help break the fever. She also made Sakura take a tablet. Syaoran was becoming sick with worry. He had never worries about anyone like he had.   
"I've never worried about anyone like yhis, not Mother, not my sisters, not even Meiling. Oh no speaking of meilin where is she?" he thought a bit scared. Yelan came to Syaoran as if reading his mind and informed him that she was out with a friend.   
  
Night fell and still Sakura's fever didnt break. Everyone was worried but now they had become even more so. Hours elapsed. The clock chimed, informing everyone that it was midnight. They decided to go to bed,since her fever had finally broken. But Syaoran said he'd stay in a little while longer. Yelan ordered her son to go to bed at exactly 12:15 am. She could see that he really cared for the girl. What she feared most was now happening. She had always feared that a girl would take her son away from her. And she thought it was Sakura. An evil grin covered her face as an idea popped into her head.  
  
As Syaoran was about to go to bed, he heard a stirring and then a moan. Sakura was now awake.  
"Syaoran? What are you doing here?" asked she. Seeing her awake, he ran to her and hugged her tightly. "What was that for?" she asked confused. Syaoran didnt answer he just kissed her on her forehead and went into her room to sleep. He plopped down unto the bed and lay down. He stared at the ceiling for a while and then fell soundly asleep.  
  
`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
Two days later  
  
Syaoran decided to show his friends around the town. Right before they left the house, Eriol could sense someone using magic. Beautiful iron-work, delicately tinted plaster walls and old courtyards were fascinating to them. On a balcony, a bright-colored parrot chattered at them in friendly fashion. A smiling woman, bearing a basket of flowers, stopped to sell a flower to Syaoran and Eriol. They both turned around to face two girls. Simultaneously, Syaoran and Eriol gave Sakura and Tomoyo the flower they had bought.   
  
"We'll come to mall soon, could we go shop? After all, it's almost Christmas." said Sakura casually.  
  
"How'd you know that a mall is near?" asked Syaoran confused.  
  
"When i was nine, my dad sent me to stay with my aunt,who lives here, for christmas." she replied.  
  
Within minutes they arrived at the Mall. As the four teenagers walked inside, they separated and agreed to meet at that doorway in an hour. Sakura went in the stuffed animal store to buy a Gizmo (Gizmo.. the nice gremlin!) for Syaoran. She overheard him and Eriol talking about it. She also bought a yellow bunny for Tomoyo. She found it very amusing that when you squeeze it's stomach, it says "Shake your fuzzy tail," (haha dont ask where i got that from) She didnt know what to buy for Eriol so she just bought a diary with a large heart with a bunny rabit (i love bunny's so exuse the obsesion on bunnyssss). Sakura also bought gifts for Syaoran's sisters, and his mother. Before she knew it, it was already 10:45 a.m so she went back to the doorway.  
  
Arriving there, she saw Syaoran there. She ran to him and asked if he got everything he needed. Answering in the affirmative, he hid his bag of presents. Sakura thought that she could take this time to talk to her "best friend".   
"Syaoran, what do you think of me?" asked Sakura anxiously.  
Syaoran took a while and as he was about to tell her how important she was to him, his mother's spell took over and he said, "I hate you."  
  
"Y-you hate m-me?" she asked as her emerald eyes shimmered, the tears threatening to fall.   
  
"Well Duh! I only asked you to come along on this trip so Tomoyo wouldnt feel awkward. And the only reason i've been nice to you the past years was because i didnt want your feelings to get hurt."  
She couldnt take it anymore. His words hurt as if someone stabbed her heart with a sword and twisted it before they pulled it out.  
  
She ran out of the mall, the tears flowing freely down her cheeks. Sakura waited there til she saw Tomoyo and Eriol return. She hid as rhey were exiting the mall and then she pulled Tomoyo. She explained to Tomoyo what Syaoran said and she told her that she was going by her Aunt. Tomoyo was confused. Syaoran had always told her how much Sakura meant to him. Sakura asked her to bring over her stuff and not to tell anyone where she was staying. As Tomoyo was about to catch up with the guys before they noticed she was gone, Sakura put a paper with her aunt's address in her hand.  
  
````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````   
Ding Dong!  
  
The door opened to reveal Sakura with red puffy cheels.  
"Hi Aunt Janie, Can I stay with you guys for Christmas," asked Sakura while putting on a fake smile. The woman opened the door wider and showed Sakura to her room. She wanted to ask Sakura why she was crying and why she suddenly appeared at her doorstep but she decided that she wasnt ready.  
  
`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
At The Mansion.  
  
" Syaoran!" screamed Meiling.  
"AAAAHHHHHHHHH!" he groaned and quickly ran winto his room and locked the door.  
  
"Now Syaoran is that anyway to treat your fiancee?" said Yelan.  
Syaoran opened his door and came out. He saw Meiling and Tomoyo chatting while Eriol sat deep in thought.  
  
"Syaoran i thought you said Sakura was feeling ill? She's not in her room?" said Eriol angry at Meiling's annoying behaviour.  
  
Yelan said with a smile on her face, "She told me that she was feeling better so she went for ice cream."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
That night, Syaoran sat on his balcony looking and waiting for Sakura to come home. He beginning to get worried for she just went for ice-cream. He also was wondering what Eriol was talking about. He couldnt remember anything but buying the presents. He didnt remember that he told Sakura that he hate her. He didnt even remember the flower or that she said that she was there ebfore. He thought that Sakura was home in bed while he and the rest of the group went shopping.  
  
The clock chimed 12 times. Gradually, he drifted away to peaceful slumber.   
  
*"Syaoran what do you think of me?" saud a sweet angelic voice.  
"I hate you" he heard himself say.  
  
  
Sakura began to sob, he could see how hurt she was.   
She began to run as a forest appeared.  
  
He ran after her and ended up infront of his house.   
  
Snow slowly fell as the angel, Sakura, stopped crying and ran to him and hugged him tightly. *  
  
The sweet melody of the birds singing awoke him. He was still on his balcony. He pondered on the dream, while he changed into normal clothes. He scampered into Sakura's room hoping to find her. Unfortunately he didnt. He went into the kitchen and asked Tomoyo where was Sakura. As Tomoyo opened her mouth, Yelan cut in,"She went for for some fresh air."  
  
When Yelan left, Tomoyo asked Syaoran, " Syaoran, do you love Sakura?"  
He replied in bewilderment, " Tomoyo, you know i do, more than anything else."  
" Then why didnt you tell her that? Why did you make her cry?" she asked , her eyes beginning to get teary.  
" What?" he replied completely confused.  
" You know exactly what i'm talking about Syaoran Li !" she shot at him.  
" Tomoyo, please explain to me what you're talkin about!" he replied completely confused.  
"When you told Sakura that you hate her!" said tomoyo.  
" I DID WHAT?!?!?!" he shouted.  
" Why are you acting like you don't know what i'm talkin about?" she said in disgust.  
"Cuz i dont! " he said tears welling up in his eyes.  
"You really aren't acting, are you?" said she, " i'll explain but lets go in eriol's room."  
  
They met up with eriol in his room. She told them all what Sakura told her. "but the only question is , why cant Syaoran remember what happened?" asked Tomoyo as she put her finger on her chin. Eriol then interrupted, "Before we left, I felt someone using magic,"  
  
``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` 


	5. Love and Separation

Sorry I took so long, my wrist was hurting badlyyyyyyy...GRRR!  
Thanks for the reviews, it motivates me!!!  
:)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
At the Mansion :  
  
Syaoran lay in his bed crying his heart out. 'How could my mother have done this to me? Sakura is the most important person in my life...' Suddenly he was interrupted by Meiling barging in his room. "Syaoran! What is wrong with you? I know you love Sakura and i've accepted that. But you cant just stay moping around! Tomoyo told you that she's staying at her Aunts and she gave you the address.It's almost Christmas, now why won't you go get her?"  
"Meiling," he said tears streaming down his rosy red cheeks, "Thank you," Syaoran got up, pushed Meiling out the door and hurriedly got dressed.  
Suddenly, the sound of the doorbell echoed through the house and the door opened.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Sakura, we have been invited to a neighbour's house for lunch." said her Aunt. She was very worried about Sakura because for the past 5 continuous days she was weeping bitterly. "You should come!" screamed her two cousins Suzame and Ayame simultaneously.  
Sakura wiped her tears and sighed. "Sure I'll come."  
  
Sakura watched as the Li Mansion came into full view. The car came to a stop in the driveway. "We're here!" said her Aunt.   
"I heard that the boy came back for Christmas with his friends. What's his name?"she said as they walked up to the front door.  
"Syaoran...." Sakura whispered.  
"Yea that's his name, How'd you know?"  
"Just a lucky guess. I think i'll sit out here a while." Sakura said. She sat on the bench in the yard. The tears started up again, stinging and prickling the backs of her eyes. The pain had returned. It ripped through her as if stabbed.  
  
Suddenly the front door opened and there stood Syaoran. He was about to run outside but when he saw Sakura crying he walked slowly towards her, making sure that she didnt see him. He slowly sat on the bench next to her and wrapped his hands around her trembling figure. But Sakura pulled away,wiped her tears and shouted, "Get away from me!"  
"Sakura, let me explain. My mother put a spell on me and -" he said but was suddenly cut when Sakura said coldly, "Dont make excuses Syaoran, we both know that deep down you hate me. Remember when we first met? You were cold and stubborn, but I have to admit it, I liked you."  
"Sakura, I'm really sorry. That was before i got to know you. You're sweet and kindhearted and-"   
"And still you hate me, Syaoran i thought you were my best friend." she said while the tears streamed down her face."  
  
Syaoran stayed quiet for a few seconds trying to figure out how he could convince her that he didnt hate her. "Sakura," he statyed.  
"What? Can't you just leave me alone?" she said angrily.  
"Ok Sakura,"he said with tears in his eyes. As he began to walk away, he whispered, "I Love You Sakura."  
Sakura grew very surprised by that. She looked at Sakura and saw the tears gush down his cheeks. She got up and ran as fast as she could and soon caught up with him. As he was about to open the door, Sakura jumped infront of the door. She pulled him by the bench and sat him down. "We need to talk," she said and wiped Syaoran's tears away.  
  
As she was about to tell Syaoran how she felt, her couzins came outside and told her to come eat. She nodded and then hugged Syaoran. "I Love you too," she whispered in his ear. She went into the house with her two couzins, leaving a shocked Syaoran outside. As she entered, she greeted Yelan and went into Tomoyo's room.  
"SAKURA!!!" screamed Tomoyo making Eriol wince. She ran to her friend and hugged her tightly. She also muttered things like , "I missed you so much! " and "How have you been holding up?" Sakura said gasping for breath, "Umm, Tomoyo. I cant breathe!"  
  
"Glad to have you back Sakura. Syaoran's in his room crying his heart out. Turns out, his mother put a spell on him. He is ectremely sorry." explained Eriol putting his hand on her shoulder. "Yea. He told me that he loved me." she said and explained how her aunt was invited for lunch and the scene of what happened between Syaoran and her earlier. "Well that will explain why you were so happy when you came here." said Tomoyo giggling. Suddenly, Meiling burst through the door. Seeing Sakura, she ran to her and hugged her tightly. "Oh Sakura! Has Syaoran talked to you yet?" she asked, joy reflecting in her eyes. Yelan excused herself from the table and came into the room. She bowed to the group and pulled Meiling out. "Meiling, Why were you hugging that girl? Don't you love Syaoran?" said Yelan sternly.  
"Well, Sakura is my friend after all, and Syaoran loves her not me so i've given up." she said boldly.   
  
Syaoran opened the door as soon as Tomoyo,Eriol and Sakura entered the living room. He and Sakura blushed. Sakura's Aunt decided to leave and Sakura told them that she would stay here for the rest of the holidays. She whispered in her Aunt's ear that everything was alright now. They said their goodbyes and thanked Yelan and then left. Yelan said that she needed to talk to all 5 (Meiling included) of the teenagers. They all sit on the sofas while she stood, her face stern and cold, showing no emotion at all. Sakura and Syaoran sat on one sofa, while Eriol, tomoyo and meiling sat in the other. ' Oh no, not a lecture!!!!' thought Syaoran and Meiling.  
  
(This conversation is between Sak and Yelan so if i put one line to be Yelan the other will be Sakura's line unless i say otherwise. BTW, My wrist is really hurting so exuse that everything mite be in common letters.)  
  
"Sakura, may I ask you just one question?" (Yelan)  
"Sure?"  
"You think that you could just come in here after all you put my son through and everything will be alright?"  
"huh? what do you mean?"  
"Syaoran has been crying for 3 consecutive days! You think that you come back and everything's ok?!?!?" yelan shouted.  
"What are you talking about? I have been weeping bitterly for 5 days, thinking that there was no reason to be living because the one i love most in the world hated me." said Sakura, tears welling up in her eyes.  
"So what? You wany me to feel sorry-" and Yelan was cut by Syaoran.  
"Mother, stop it! This is all your fault. If you hadnt put the spell then i wouldnt have cried."said Syaoran while hugging Sakura tightly and rubbing her back slowly for the girl was now sobbing.  
"Sakura, GET OUY OF MY HOUSE! NOW!!" yelan ordered.  
" But You cant do that! Syaoran and Sakura finally confessed their love and they were happy. You cant take it away from them!" said Eriol and Tomoyo simultaneously.  
"I can and i just did."  
  
Yelan roughly pulled Sakura away from her son and pushed her outside. Syaoran ran to the door and was about to open it but his mother stood infront of him. "Mother, Don't do this to me again! IT'S ALMOST CHRISTMAS! I dont want to have to be without Sakura nother day!"  
  
"Syaoran, she corrupted you. You're not the Syaoran that i raised, he would not have had time for petty feelings like love."  
  
"Petty Feelings?!?! Mother, listen to yourseld! I'm not the one corrupted you are!" shouted Syaoran and he ran into his room and slammed the door behind him leaving an extremely shocked Yelan Li.  
  
Tomoyo grew scared. She knew what happened when Syaoran got that angry. He almost killed himself last time that happened. If it wasnt for Sakura he probably would have. She ran to his door concern written all over her face and knocked. "Syaoran, it;s me Tomoyo. Let me in"  
The door slowly opened and closed as she entered the room.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sakura ran as fast as she could. Soon, she arrived at her Aunt's house. She ran inside and into her room. She picked up the phone and put on a fake voice.  
"Hello, Li's residence," answered Meiling.  
"Oh Meiling, it's you! It's me Sakura, dont let Syaoran's mother know it's me. Now quick give Syaoran the phone."  
"Ok hold on," said Meiling and then gave Eriol the phone and whispered into his ear.  
  
  
*KNOCK KNOCK*  
"Who is it?" called Tomoyo.  
"It's me," answered Eriol.  
"Ok, Hold on," groaned Syaoran.  
  
````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
I'M doing the best i can..  
plz dont flame.. 


End file.
